


Emma's Roommate

by StarlightBellona



Series: SwanQueen Roleplay Explorations [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Begging, Blow Jobs, Cock Slapping, Come Swallowing, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Consent Fantasy, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Filthy, Girl Penis, Girl Penis Emma Swan, Hair-pulling, Married Sex, Name-Calling, Ownership, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roleplay, Roommates, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 11:02:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19271956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightBellona/pseuds/StarlightBellona
Summary: This time, it's Emma's turn to choose a fantasy to act out with Regina:Emma has recently gotten home from work and wants to unwind, but her rude roommate Regina won't just let her watch some TV. Emma takes it upon herself to put Regina in her place.





	Emma's Roommate

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back at it! Sorry for not posting much lately. I was under the weather and then had difficulty getting back into the swing of things, but I'm happy to be sharing my writing again!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

“You’re my annoying cock-thirsty roommate. I’ve just gotten home from work and all I want is to watch some TV like we established I could after getting home. You throw a fit when I grab the remote controller. Improvise from there—fight back half-heartedly and pretend you don’t want me to fuck you senseless, though we both know you do. Any questions?” Emma winked at her wife, her cock already powerfully erect and threatening to burst out of her jeans.

Regina shook her head. “Slutty, obnoxious roommate. Wants your cock more than anything. Anything for you, Emma.”

Emma swelled with pride and joy, truly grateful that her wife was open to any kind of fantasy she wanted, no matter how silly it made Emma feel for wanting it. After all, Emma was willing to do the same for Regina.

“Good. Now put on that tight little black skirt I love and go to the living room. Act like a stuck-up bitch and I’ll give you just what a slut like you needs to put her in her place.” Emma fought the urge to whip her cock out on the spot, eager to give Regina the kind of rough fucking she always craved.

Regina nodded and moved in, tenderly kissing Emma on the lips. She reciprocated, playfully using a bit of tongue, before abruptly pulling away and reaching behind to smack Regina’s ass.

“I love you. Now get going before I bend you over right here.” Emma smiled, though she was completely serious.

“I love you, too!” Regina said as she scurried off out into the closet to get changed.

——

Emma confidently strode into the living room, finding Regina sitting back on the couch in a short black skirt, her panties on full display with her legs spread indecently wide. Emma grabbed the remote off the coffee table in front of Regina. “It’s 8. My turn,” she said as she flipped the station.

“What the hell!?” Regina shouted. “I was in the middle of a movie!”

“So? We agreed in advance that I’d get to watch my show at 8, so don’t get all snappy with me tonight. I’ve had a long day.”

“Ugh, you’re such a jerk,” Regina said in a whiny voice that made Emma want to get right down to business.

“Don’t be rude—you didn’t work today, so you had all day to watch your crap,” Emma said, glancing over her shoulder to get a glimpse of Regina’s panties again. She was adjusting her bra, too, the curves of her tits making Emma’s cock lust for her body even more.

“Well I’ve had a long day, too, you know,” Regina said with a sly tone.

“So? What’s that supposed to mean?” Emma asked, turning around to face Regina, who now wore a devious grin.

Regina lifted a small book off the table beside the couch and stood, waving the book at Emma. “Recognize this?”

It was Emma’s diary. “What the hell, Regina? That’s low, even for you! Don’t even fucking tell me you read anything from it!” Emma fumed, eager to have something easy to drive her anger up. She knew Regina would never read anything from it, but the fact that she had the foresight to grab it for this little roleplay was enough to drive Emma wild.

“I’ll show pics of your diary to all your friends if you don’t give me the remote!

“You wouldn’t.”

“Yes, I would and I will! Now let me finish my movie!” Regina screamed, spittle flying out at Emma as she embraced her bitchy character.

“You want me to fuck you that badly, huh?”

“What? No! You pervert! Where’d you get that idea all of a sudden?” Regina's face flushed red and she took a step back, stumbling into the couch and inadvertently taking a seat.

“You slut, the only reason you’re being so annoying and whiny is because you want me to fuck you like you know you deserve. I could see your panties from the moment I walked in here, your legs spread wide open like they were.”

“That was just a coincidence,” Regina said. “I was just relaxing!” She fidgeted, averting her gaze and looping a lock of her gorgeous dark hair around her finger.

“Bullshit. You wanted me to see those cute blue panties. I’ve seen the way you look at me when I get out of the shower. You’ve always wanted my cock in that slutty little pussy of yours! Admit it!” Emma stepped closer, her massive cock aching as it yearned to be freed from her tight jeans.

“What? No! You’re a jerk, you know that? Give me the remote or else!” Regina reached up for it, but Emma grabbed her by the wrist and pulled Regina off the couch, bringing her body flush with her own. Her throbbing cock pressed against Regina’s warmth, making her gasp at the size of it.

“I could smell your wet cunt from a mile away, you dirty bitch,” Emma said, her face only inches from Regina’s, relishing in the pretend fear behind her wife’s eyes. Her acting never ceased to amaze Emma. “Deny it all you want. You were born to be bred by my dick and you know it.”

Regina’s lips trembled as she shook her head, her cheeks fully beet red. “Fuck you! Let go of me!” She whimpered and squirmed feebly against Emma’s grip, unable to free herself.

“I’ll let go—if you suck me off,” Emma said, grinning as she enjoyed every second of Regina pretending to unsuccessfully struggle, every squeak out of her mouth only serving to make Emma’s cock even harder.

Emma let go of Regina’s wrist and pushed her back into the couch, forcing her to sit. She shoved her pelvis forward, grinning down at Regina, who seemed unable to tear her gaze away from Emma’s enormous bulging jeans.

“Wh—what are you doing?” Regina asked, her voice wavering. “Fuck you, I’m totally going to show everyone your diary now…” she said, her tone filled with uncertainty.

“Shut up and suck my cock, you rude slut,” Emma said, flexing her cock inside the tight confines of her jeans.

“Ew! What the hell? As if! Get away from me!” Regina weakly started pushing Emma, but her hand pressed against Emma’s thick bulge and she pulled her hands back with a sharp yelp.

“Go on, you know you want it, you thirsty whore. Pull my cock out and suck it down or you’ll regret it!” Emma shouted, making Regina jump.

After a moment, Regina reached her trembling hands out to Emma’s pants, unfastening the button and unzipping as she licked her lips.

“See? You’re just a horny slut that wants nothing more than my cock. Nothing to be ashamed of,” Emma said.

“Shut up! It’s not like I want to be doing this,” Regina said as she pulled Emma’s jeans and panties down, unleashing her cock at last. As it escaped Emma’s panties, the massive shaft unfurled right onto Regina’s face, making her gasp in surprise.

“What, too big for that pouty little mouth of yours?” Emma teased. She grabbed her cock by the base and slapped it across Regina’s cheeks, one after the other, making her open her mouth in shock at the rough treatment. “Now suck me off or I’ll take your mouth by force.”

“Ugh, I hate you. You’re such an asshole,” Regina whimpered as she grabbed Emma’s huge cock, her small hands tiny by comparison. She moved in, sucking down hard on the tip, delighting Emma with her hot and hungry mouth.

“That’s a good girl, milk my cock like you mean it, like you were born to do,” Emma whispered, placing her hands behind Regina’s head but letting her wife go at her own pace for the time being.

Regina bobbed her head forward along Emma’s length just once, then pulled back to speak, never once removing her gaze from Emma’s face. “Fuck you,” she whispered, then bobbed forward again, sending amazing tingles up and down Emma’s spine as her length was stimulated by her wife’s adept mouth.

“Just shut up and milk my cock, you filthy, sexy little bitch,” Emma said, moaning as her wife bobbed back and forth across her rod. Regina’s tongue was already driving her wild, massaging the underside of her shaft and massaging her cock’s head as she slid Emma’s cock in and out of her mouth.

She slurped it all down with an ever increasing tenacity, making Emma’s cock twitch in pleasure every time it bumped into the back of Regina’s throat.

“You better swallow every single drop, you thirsty cockslut, or so help me, you’ll regret ever pissing me off,” Emma said through her moans, her cock on the verge of exploding inside Regina’s amazing mouth.

Regina responded only by picking up her pace, all too eager to milk Emma’s pulsating cock.

“Oh fuck!” Emma screamed, ready to burst.

Regina pressed her face forward, nestling Emma’s cock into the back of her throat, wrapping her arms around her wife’s waist and holding her close.

“Ah!” Emma loudly moaned as her cock erupted at last, euphoria overtaking every inch of her body as she squirted thick strands of cum right down her annoying roommate’s throat, happily losing herself in the pleasures of her ecstasy, the joys of shamelessly acting out this sexual fantasy.

Blissful vibrations pleasured Emma’s cock as Regina hummed around her thickness, eagerly sucking down every pump of thick cum she could coax out of the enormous thing. When Emma was finished, Regina pulled back and sucked down hard on just the tip, thoroughly cleaning it. She popped the cock out of her mouth and licked up and down Emma’s shaft, noisily slurping.

“See? What did I tell you? You’re a filthy, thirsty little slut,” Emma said, grabbing her semi-hard cock out of Regina’s soft hands and thumping it down over her face.

“You’re a real jerk, you know that? But I guess your cock is not that bad… maybe a little disappointing,” Regina said, averting her gaze but clearly blushing.

“A little disappointing? My cock is a little disappointing!?” Emma shouted. Her cock was instantly at full mast once again as she grabbed Regina by the hair and hauled her off the couch. Emma threw her to the floor on her hands and knees and got right behind her, immediately tearing her skirt and panties off. “I’ll show you ‘a little disappointing,’ you miserable bitch! You’ll be begging for my cock by the time I’m through with you!” Regina yelped as Emma lined her cock up with her exposed twat, already glistening with her honey.

“Look at this wet little pussy! Thirsty for my cum just like I thought!” Emma firmly spanked Regina’s butt, eliciting lovely little yelps, before suddenly jamming her cock inside as hard as she could.

Regina screamed. “What are you doing!? You asshole, it’s too—ah!—too big for me!” She moaned as Emma’s cock throbbed inside her, pressing all the way up against the end of her slick tunnel. “Please—you can use the TV whenever you want!”

Emma slapped her wife’s ass and started thrusting as rough as she could manage, her cock still sensitive from her recent orgasm but enjoying Regina’s completely slick tunnel. “Shut up and take it!” Emma moaned as she powered in, over and over, watching Regina’s body rippled as her pelvis loudly smacked against her ass.

“Emma… please…” Regina whimpered, lowering her head to the floor as she brought a hand to her clit, rubbing herself furiously as Emma pounded the fuck out of her pussy from behind.

“Please what!?” Emma shouted, spanking her slutty roommate hard enough to leave a satisfying red handprint across her ass.

“Please… don’t stop! Fuck me harder!” Regina screamed, finally admitting just how badly she wanted Emma’s cock. Emma was invigorated by Regina’s plea, but she wanted more. She drilled into her wife even harder, her pleasure mounting as Regina’s slick walls clamped down harder with each harsh thrust.

“Beg me! I’m not giving your needy cunt my cum until you’re in tears!” Emma felt ready to explode inside Regina’s increasingly tight pussy, but she fought to hold on, to assert her power over her obnoxious roommate. She reminded herself how she loved Regina so fucking much it hurt, that she was the luckiest woman in the world for having a lover who was eager to play out any fantasy she could dream of. “I said beg me, you pathetic slut!” Emma spanked her again, then grabbed her hips and continued to piston into her with everything she had, intent on making the most of this moment.

Regina moaned and she struggled to speak, her body convulsing as her pussy rapidly spasmed around Emma’s cock. “Please—ah!—please, cum inside me!”

“Tell me who you belong to!” Emma relentlessly bashed her cock against Regina’s deepest reaches with a tenacity that surprised even herself, her cock teetering on the brink.

“You!” Regina screamed. “I belong to you, Emma!” She sobbed, “Please… cum inside me!”

Emma jammed her cock right up against Regina’s cervix and held it there, finally letting herself go. Pure joy overwhelmed her body as her cock twitched, uncontrollably squirting thick spunk right into her wife’s needy womb. “That’s right—you’re mine, you insufferable whore!” Emma moaned, letting it all out inside her wife’s warm and inviting pussy, breathing heavily as she came.

“I love you,” Regina mewled, letting her body go limp as Emma clutched her hips and pumped a final few loads of cum into her pussy.

“One taste of my cock and you go from hating my guts to professing your love?” Emma giggled, but continued before Regina could say more. “I love you, too,” she whispered, letting go of her roleplay character and pulling her cock out, causing Regina to moan softly.

Emma laid down on the floor beside her wife, pulling her in for a comforting snuggle. “Thanks,” Emma said, her heart overflowing with happiness as she spooned Regina from behind.

“My pleasure,” Regina said, grabbing Emma’s hand and holding it tightly over her chest. “My fantasy next, and I just know you’ll love what I have in store for us.”

“What is it?” Emma asked, her spent cock managing to twitch in excitement at the prospect of acting out Regina’s filthy fantasy, whatever it might be.

“Now you’ll just have to wait and see, won’t you?” Regina softly laughed.

“Seems that way,” Emma said, content in the moment to hold onto Regina and never let go.


End file.
